


Let Me Show You (England x Reader)

by Aihie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihie/pseuds/Aihie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My writing is garbage! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You (England x Reader)

You sat awake in a plush chair in the living room at 3am doing horrendously boring paperwork, a task bestowed upon you due to the fact you are the personification of (C/n). You were in the middle of something regarding trade with Russia, when you heard steps coming from the direction of the bedroom you share with your boyfriend of 4 years. 

‘Shit.’ you thought, Arthur didn’t know you stayed up this late occasionally to do paperwork. You quietly shut your binder filled with half-completed paperwork before you silently dove onto the floor and tried your best to look asleep.

“(Y/n)..” You could hear his voice coming from near you. You stirred as a response, still not giving up. “(Y/n).. I know you’re awake, love”. ‘Well, fuck’ you thought as you sat up and groaned, accepting defeat. 

“Fiiiiiiine.. you got me, Arthur, I’ve been awake.. how did you know?” 

“Well, love.. not many people just decide to curl up on the floor and sleep there when there’s a perfectly warm bed to sleep in, with a perfectly good person to cuddle up to who isn’t that bloody frog-faced wanker..”

“Wait.. did you just call Francis a good person?.. Anyways, I think I’ll sleep here just to prove a point that I can be one of those ‘not many people’ who curls up on the floor and sleeps there!”

“Wha- no, no, no.. You know that’s not what I meant.. and you’re not sleeping on the floor, love”

“Try to stop me” You spoke confidently, thinking you had the last laugh as you laid back down on the floor and closed your eyes.

Suddenly the floor seemed to disappear from beneath you, and you felt an arm under your knees and an arm underneath your back. You opened your eyes to see Arthur carrying you bridal-style and walking back in the direction towards the bedroom. 

“Wha- ARTHUR KIRKLAND, YOU WILL PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” you shouted, not caring if you woke the neighbors or “breached the peace” as the police would call it.

“And why would I do that?~” he seemed to have a teasing lilt to his voice.

“So I can prove a damn point to you for once.. you always pull something like this when I want to prove you wrong..” you pouted, crossing your arm and turning your face from his.

“Come on, don’t pout (Y/n)” 

You merely grunted as Sweden would do, as a response to Arthur’s words.

“I don’t suppose I can exactly make it up to you if you’re pouting, now can I?”

“.. and how would you do that?” you questioned as he lightly kicked open the bedroom door, with you still in his arms.

“Let me show you~”


End file.
